


Tonight

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Even, Even gets off on Isak wearing a snapback, First public kiss, Isak is in control, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, The boys are missing each other, Top Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: How they make it home to kollektivet Isak will never really know. The trip is blurred with make-outs along the way, hand-holding and running to make it go faster. Isak feels high with anticipation, of finally having Even here next to him, all by himself. They are both out of breath, from running and from anticipation.Or the one where Even enjoys Isak wearing a snapback and Isak discovers new things about himself.EDIT: Re-posted because it's been betaed. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my mind went, "Wouldn't it be great to write a short PWP with Even getting off on Isak wearing a snapback?" and I went "Yeah." I was intrigued, I'm not gonna lie. But then my mind went, "Oh, wouldn't it be great if you threw in some first time rimming as well?" and I went "Uh! Yes, that would be great!" And not being a total dick my mind went, "But let's keep it short, okay?" and I went "Obviously... How long can a fic with rimming and Isak wearing a snapback get...?"
> 
> Famous last words. So here we are.
> 
> Apparently I needed 4000 words(!!) to write a little PWP fic about Even enjoying Isak wearing a snapback in bed... 
> 
> So enjoy? I hope you think it was worth it! :D Don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: The always beautiful Mornmeril has graced this piece with her diligence, so this is now betaed (and better for it). <3

The wait is killing Isak. It’s been two weeks, _two weeks_ , since he’s had Even to himself. Even’s been so busy studying and preparing for his final exams that Isak has put himself out of the equation for a little while, and offered to give Even some space to study. Allthough it would be great to have Even around for another year at Nissen, Isak knows how much graduating this year means to Even.

Even still doesn’t like to talk about what happened at Bakka, and lately Isak has realized how much not being able to graduate with his friends actually affected Even. So Isak is happy to do this for him. Well, not happy as such, actually he’s kind of hating it, but that’s part of being a nice boyfriend, he thinks.

Tonight Isak is finally seeing Even again. They’ve planned to meet up at a party at some third year’s house, and Isak is at a pregame at Magnus’ place. Isak is a little bit drunk, just past tipsy, and he’s having a great time. He’s been rapping a bit and just generally enjoying being out. And maybe the fact that he’ll be seeing Even in a bit is helping his mood. Maybe.

\--||--

The house is packed when they get there. The music is very loud and Isak loses the guys almost immediately. He's looking through the rooms, standing on his toes in doorways to find Even. It’s not until he gets to the kitchen that he finds him. And immediately, Isak knows how big of a mistake this was. Why did they plan to meet up at a party and not at home where they could touch and kiss all they wanted?

He’s looking at Even talking to some guy, and Even is smiling like the sun and being all charming. He’s wearing Isak’s black-and-blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt. And Isak thinks Even’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He doesn’t quite know how he’s going to be able to go over to Even and be cool and calm, when all Isak wants to do is rip his clothes off. Kiss him raw. Fuck him raw. Isak can feel his breath catch and he can’t help biting his lip.

He takes a couple of steps forward, towards Even, drawn to him like he always is. And then a couple more. And it’s like his body knows that Even is almost within reach, because he can feel himself growing hotter and chub up a bit in his pants.

Isak is four steps from Even when Even finally notices him. When his eyes land on Isak’s his world stops. Isak has never wanted to kiss Even so much before.

But they’ve never kissed in public before. Not really. Only in the company of a few select people, like the boys. But never full-on PDA. Though Isak is seriously considering it now. He can’t imagine not touching Even, not being close enough to him to breathe him in, to kiss him. He’s missed him so much.

And Even must sense something going on in Isak. He turns his body towards him, and says, “Halla,” in that private way they do.

But he doesn’t move, he lets Isak make the decision. And after a few moments of internal struggle, where Isak is basically swaying towards Even on his feet, Isak takes the few steps that’s keeping them apart and almost falls into Even.

He flushes for completely different reasons as he lets his lips catch Even’s. Right there in the kitchen, in front of Even’s friends and people they don’t know. Even makes a pleased, surprised sound before he puts his arms around Isak’s waist, and just like that Isak couldn’t care less what everybody around them thinks. This is right. This is so right.

Isak lets the kiss go on for a few seconds longer than he’s really comfortable with, he’s just so happy to be kissing Even again. As he pulls back, Even is smiling at him, that smile that consumes his entire face and Isak knows he’s blushing and smiling goofily back, but he can’t help but feel so _happy_. Even slides his hand down Isak’s waist and grabs onto his hand. Their fingers intertwine, and Isak can’t help but lean forward again and peck Even on the lips.

With their foreheads against each other, so close to each other that Isak almost can’t see Even’s eyes, he says, “I’ve missed you,” and he can’t help but smile as Even squeezes his hand.

“Me too,” Even says in a voice so low that Isak almost misses it, if it weren’t for the feel of it breathed against his lips.

\--||--

How they make it home to kollektivet Isak will never really know. The trip is blurred with make-out sessions along the way, hand-holding and running to make it go faster. Isak feels high with anticipation, of finally having Even here next to him, all by himself. They’re both out of breath, from running and from excitement.

Isak waits until the door to his room is pushed closed before he tears into Even.

Normally, Even is the one in control. He’s more experienced, and knows when to push and when not to. Even also likes the control quite a bit, and Isak enjoys doing what Even likes, so win-win. But tonight Isak is too eager, too horny, too excited to wait for Even to take control. He pushes Even into the wall and starts stripping him immediately. Even lets him, lets him have control, seems to enjoy that quite a bit as well.

After removing Even’s shirt and T-shirt Isak starts in on his own clothes, helped by Even, and the only sounds between them are the slide of their lips and their panting breaths.

Until Isak reaches for his snapback to throw it off. Even grabs onto his hand to stop him and shyly says, “Keep it on.”

Isak is momentarily stunned. Even has never introduced things like this into the bedroom, they have never used props before. Isak can’t help but raise an eyebrow and smirk at him, before he says, “Is my snapback doing it for you?”

And Even just leans back into the wall, lowers his chin so he’s looking at Isak through his eyelashes. He’s biting his lip a bit and his cheeks are slightly flushed like he’s embarrassed. And Isak just wants so much, he can’t help it. He can’t tease him when Even’s looking like he almost regrets saying it.

So Isak lifts the snapback to pull off his shirt, so he’s half-naked as well, and then he settles it back on his head deliberately while looking at Even. He crowds against Even, the alcohol and eagerness giving him courage, and then he kisses Even like he’s been wanting to all night.

He almost loses himself in the kiss, until Even pushes back to turn them over. Isak is really enjoying being the one in the lead so far, so he pushes back, pulls away from Even, just a tiny bit, and starts in on Even’s tight jeans.

“Off, off!” he manages to say while he’s fighting the belt.

He doesn’t have to look at Even to hear the chuckle, but Isak ignores him as he’s finally able to open Even’s pants. He pushes them down his thighs and immediately goes down on his knees. The sound Even makes when Isak runs his tongue up his glorious dick from the sack to the tip makes Isak smile.

He takes the tip into his mouth, sucks on it a bit, hollows his cheeks before he looks up at Even. He knows he makes quite the sight, knows that Even is slightly obsessed with looking at him when he’s giving head, so he’s not surprised when Even mutters _fuck!_ and grabs onto his head to push him further onto his dick.

Isak shakes his hand off, and grabs hold of it to push it into the wall. He looks into Even’s eyes and shakes his head no, to show him that Even is not in control right now. Even’s other hand makes an aborted motion, but he tightens it into a fist and keeps it away from Isak. Isak is getting a kick out of seeing Even trying to control himself. So he tests Even’s resolve by swallowing him down, just for a second, before he starts bobbing.

Isak loves giving head. He loves the feel of Even’s dick on his tongue, he loves the sounds he can coax out of Even, he loves the taste of it. He can feel his own dick strain in his pants, pushing against the confines of his jeans, so hard it’s almost painful by now.

He really wishes he could ignore it, but he’s too impatient after being on the edge for so long. So he reluctantly lets go of Even’s beautiful dick, lets it slide out of his mouth with an obscene pop, and then he gets up from the floor. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, and can’t help the wave of smug satisfaction that crashes over him as he sees how dishevelled Even already looks.

Isak wants to tease him, wants to let him know how sexy he looks like this, what he’s doing to Isak looking like he’s falling apart, but that’s not really Isak’s style. Not yet. Maybe when he’s gotten more used to being with Even like this. When he’s not quite this overwhelmed by the fact that he gets to have this.

Instead, Isak pushes Even back into the wall with his body, he pushes the taste of him into Even’s mouth and swallows the groan that Even makes. Isak can’t help but grind into him a bit, just to take the edge off, but then he takes hold of Even and leads him away from the wall.

They fall onto the bed together. Fighting to get their pants off, without really letting go of each other. After a bit of struggling, Isak’s finally able to push the second leg off his calf, and then leans back to strip the sinfully tight jeans off of Even. When they’re finally off, Isak settles in between Even’s legs, makes a place for himself like he belongs there, and rolls his hips into Even because he can’t help himself.

Even strokes the curls around the snapback that he can reach and looks like he wants to say something. His blush intensifies and Isak is suddenly so curious; he’s never seen Even like this before.

Finally Even says, “I washed myself down there before I went to the party.” His voice is low and his words are stilted. But he fights on and continues with “If you wanted to…” and then he swallows like he can’t get the rest of the words out.

The thought of what Even is offering is setting Isak on fire. He wants to, he wants to so bad, has been dreaming about it since they started having sex. But he just didn’t know how to say it to Even. And it seems that even though Even’s normally so confident and puts on a façade that Isak sometimes finds hard to get underneath, he’s had the same kind of problem asking for this.

To save Even from struggling further, Isak leans down to kiss him hard, thrusts his tongue into Even’s waiting mouth to show him how much he wants him, and then leans back to say, “Yes. Yes, I really want to do that to you.”

Isak can physically feel how affected Even is by this, can feel Even flush as sweat breaks out over his body. And it makes Isak ten million times more confident, knowing he can affect Even just as much at Even affects him.

He pulls back a bit from Even, hovers over him, enjoys how beautiful he looks like this, with his hair already flattened and his lips swollen from kissing, and then he says, “Turn over,” in a tone of voice that leaves no room for argument.

Even turns over immediately, like he was waiting for the command. Isak takes his time removing his own briefs before he turns his attention to Even to push his off as well. He enjoys the way Even lifts his hips a bit to help him get them off, and the slide of them down his long legs is an enjoyable tease.

Isak is sitting by Even’s feet, admiring the view of his boyfriend spread out like this in front of him. So much skin to touch, so much of Even to taste.

“Take one of the pillows and put it under you,” Isak says, and Even does so immediately. Isak’s really enjoying how responsive Even is being.

He can’t help but slide his hands along Even’s legs along the way. He’s going slowly, letting Even know his progress, is peppering kisses the entire way. Until his hands are resting on Even’s butt cheeks. He caresses them gently, just enjoying how soft Even’s skin is here, before he gently pulls the cheeks apart.

He can hear the sharp intake of breath coming from Even and Isak looks up a second to see Even has buried his head in the pillow. Isak can’t help but lean forward to blow on the rim and Even’s entire body tenses. He pauses for a second, waiting for Even to let him know if he should stop, but Even doesn’t say anything. He just lies there, waiting for Isak to do his thing.

Isak gathers all his courage, takes a deep breath to steel himself, and then he leans in. He starts off with a tentative lick over the hole, and the answering sound that leaves Even is so encouraging that Isak has to do it again, and then again. He enjoys feeling the muscle loosen, gets off on hearing the muffled sounds that Even’s making, loves how Even’s slowly getting more desperate with each passing slide of Isak’s tongue.

He’s alternating between long slides and pointy thrusts into Even’s hole. He’s not breaching it, just letting Even know that he could if he wanted.

When he finally pulls back a bit, to give his jaw and tongue a short break, he almost comes from the sight of Even. He’s is flushed from head to toe, pink patches along his back that shouldn’t look attractive, but really _do_.

He’s panting, making short, aborted thrusts with his hips that just make Isak want to dive back in. He turns his head from the pillow to look at Isak, and his hair is so messed up and he looks so affronted by Isak stopping that Isak can’t help the wave of affection washing over him. It should be impossible how much he loves this man in front of him. But somehow Isak gets to have this. He can’t believe his luck.

Isak can’t help but slide his hands up and down Even’s legs, and he doesn’t even fight the smirk that he can feel breaking out on his face. He’s feeling pretty pleased with himself how well he’s managed to dishevel Even. He leans forward to kiss Even’s left buttock and as he does, his dick grazes Even’s leg and Isak is reminded of how excruciatingly hard he is. He can’t help the moan that escapes him, and just like that he’s frantic to be buried inside Even. He’s scrambling for the lube they keep by the mattress and doesn’t hesitate to drench his fingers before he returns his attention to Even. He doesn’t ask if Even’s ready, he can sense Even’s impatience, but he does stroke soothingly along his thigh as he pushes the first finger inside.

Isak is not a patient man, he wishes he could take it slow and completely take Even apart, but by the time he’s two fingers in, he can feel Even trembling and rocking his hips like he can’t help himself.

Isak is ready to burst, and pushes three fingers inside Even before he normally would. But Even just takes it so beautifully, just lets them slide in on a long moan, like he’s really enjoying what Isak is doing to him. Isak spares a couple of seconds more on scissoring his fingers to stretch Even a little bit more, before he pulls out of him completely to put on a condom.

Isak pours more lube on his dick and then lies down on top of Even. He wants to cover him, wants Even to be surrounded by him so Even will be able to feel and smell and breathe only _him_.

Reluctantly, Isak shifts his weight so he can get enough room to maneuver his dick along Even’s crack. As he grazes his hole, Even makes a filthy sound that shoots straight to Isak’ dick, and makes him lose all patience immediately. He pushes himself inside Even, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, slowly, but not as gently as he normally would, feeling Even accepting him, pulling him in.

When he’s buried to the hilt, he lies down on top of Even, reaches up to grab onto Even’s hand and starts to roll his hips. He’s so close to Even that he’s basically just grinding his hips, the proximity making it hard to move more, but he can’t stand putting more distance between them.

Even is trembling beneath him and he spreads his long legs to make more room for Isak. Isak keeps up with the grinding for a little bit longer, but the pressure is building in him, growing until he has to move.

He puts his legs between Even’s and shifts his weight backwards. This enables him to finally move his hips and he starts a sinuously slow roll that buries him deep inside Even.

Even is gripping onto the sheets, being quieter than he normally is with his head buried in the pillow. Isak can see him tense everywhere, enjoys the movement of muscles under Even’s skin on his back and his arms.

Isak can’t help but touch, slides his hands over Even’s ass and up onto his shoulders where he puts his weight down. Isak immediately flushes all over, surprised by how this is turning him on, having control, holding Even down on the bed like that. The weight on Even’s shoulders makes him arch his back so his hips stick up a bit more and as Isak thrusts into Even again he hears a muffled _ah!_ coming from Even, and Isak has to grind his teeth not to come at the sudden added pressure around his dick.

“Yeah, like that?” Isak says smugly, and then he tries to hit that same spot inside Even every time he pushes in.

Within seconds Isak can see sweat pool along Even’s neckline where the small hairs are starting to curl and Even is shaking by now. Isak can’t help but slam into Even a little bit harder, go a little bit faster, beginning to feel overwhelmed by how turned on Even is by this.

Isak is fighting his own orgasm, chasing Even’s first. He’s losing hard, can feel the pressure building and building until it feels like he’s on a precipice, knowing he’s a few thrusts from coming.

“Please come, Even, please…” Isak moans pathetically, his eyes scrunched to be able to hold it just a little bit longer, and thankfully that seems to be all it takes.

On a last hard, desperate thrust Even tenses all over, lifts his head from the pillow and screams his orgasm out. Isak pushes through it, keeps thrusting into Even to prolong his orgasm, even though he’s dying. He’s so goddamn close himself, pushing, pushing, trying to make it as good as possible for Even before he just can’t anymore.

Isak comes in an aborted thrust, trying to get as far inside Even as he possibly can, shaking and panting and almost passing out with how good it feels. He’s seeing stars under his eyelids, loses strength in his arms so he almost falls down on top of Even, and all the while his hips just keeps working, keep burying him deeper inside Even. The roar of blood in his ears makes it impossible for him to hear the sounds he must be making, but he doesn’t care. He gives himself over completely to the feeling, to the ecstasy.

When he comes to he’s chuckling, rubbing his forehead all over Even’s back and feels so good everywhere that he guesses that that is why he’s laughing. Isak can feel Even shake underneath him, and at first he thinks it a good kind of shake, like Even is exhausted and happy, but then he hears the little sobs escaping Even.

Isak immediately slips out of Even, and lies down next to him, as close as he can get, without being on top of him anymore. Even’s looking at him with red eyes and tears streaming down his face and into the pillow.

Isak’s high is immediately gone. He buries his hand in Even’s hair and strokes it soothingly.

Isak doesn’t know what to say, but luckily Even beats him to it, “I’m sorry, “ he says and closes his eyes.

Isak knows Even is gathering his thoughts, but he can’t wait for Even to start to speak again, he just shushes him and says, “No I’m sorry. Did I do something… Did I hurt you?”

He’s suddenly cold all over, wants to hide from the thought that he might have hurt Even.

“No!” Even is quick to say. He smiles through the tears, and grabs on to Isak’s hand. “No, you absolutely didn’t hurt me,” he says and smiles shyly at Isak.

Isak is so confused, but Even smoothes out the frown on Isak’s forehead with his thumb and continues, “It’s never been like that before. It was so intense,” and Isak can feel the tension leave his body again.

“Yeah?” he says in a low tone of voice, like he still can’t believe that he somehow didn’t hurt Even.

Even raises his eyebrows and says, “Yeah,” and then scoots in to kiss Isak as if to convince him.

Isak loses himself in the kiss, lets himself feel all the emotions Even is pouring into it. Lets himself regain some of the feeling in his limbs again.

When Even finally pulls back, Isak can’t help but smack his shoulder and say “You ass. You completely ruined my high.”

He tries to make it sound affronted but he can’t help the affection sneaking into his voice.

Even just laughs at him and reaches out to caress the curls around the snapback which is somehow still on Isak’s head.

“I can’t believe you kept it on for me,” he says.

And Isak can’t help but smile at that. Can’t understand that Even doesn’t know that there probably isn’t anything in the world that Isak wouldn’t do for Even if he asked.

“Can’t believe you think me wearing a snapback is such a turn-on,” he says instead of admitting that.

Even’s responding laugh almost feels like a kick in the gut for Isak. Every cell in his body responding to it, and he’s flushed with feelings of love and joy. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but here in this moment. And it’s then that he realizes just how much he’s missed Even these last weeks.

“Let’s not be apart for two weeks again,” Isak says, and can’t keep the seriousness from his voice.

Even’s laugh immediately tapers off, but he keeps smiling. He pulls a bit on one of Isak’s curls and then he rolls over on top of Isak and says, “Agreed.”

\--||--

Isak wakes up the next morning half on top of Even and with the snapback entangled in his hair. He takes it off carefully, drops it to the floor and can’t help but smiling at himself. He looks over at Even who looks perfect sleeping besides him, and makes a silent vow to himself to never get rid of that snapback…

 

 


End file.
